Dungeon
File:Garry_dialog.png|Garry saying that he's passed these stairs before. File:Dungeon_FTW.png|The entrance to the new area File:Vase_is_filled.png|Vase is filled with red fluids File:Mistake.png|Mistake the Enemy (Before) File:Enemy_Mistake.png|Mistake the Enemy (After) File:Candle_Painting.png|When The Light Within the Canvas is lit. File:Spectacle_of_Blood.png|"A Spectacle of Blood" File:Blue_2.png|Getting a Blue 2 in the Darkened Area. File:Mistake_Enemy_2.png|Mistake the Enemy coming out of a room. File:Secret Room.png|The Secret Room File:Why.png|Cycloptic Smile appears File:250px-Stick Men Room.png|The Stick Man Room File:Cactus Terrace.png|The Cactus Terrace File:Endless1.png|Start of the Endless Corridor File:Endless3.png|End of the Endless Corridor File:Capture.png|Final Stage File:Go3.png|Ib with Fake Garry. The Dungeon is an area in the game ''Ib'' that was added in and became accessible after the v1.04 update. It is an optional area for Ib to explore; a flight of stairs leading to a lower floor at the dark reception area of the Guertena Art Gallery is the entrance to the Dungeon and appears only on the second play-through of the game. Walkthrough After entering the pink house in the Sketchbook, Ib must descend the stairs to arrive in the dark reception area. If Garry is still alive, he will mention that the place looks familiar and express nervousness about going down the stairs. After Ib passes the stairs, the player can see a vase with no water to the left. Ib should walk straight down. The next area will appear to be the area where Ib first encountered the Lady in Blue; however, the painting will be hanging undisturbed on the wall, and the window will retain its status before the Lady in Blue smashed it. If Ib observes The Lady in Blue, red paint will leak out of the window. The door next to the window is not locked, so the Ib should go in. The player can see that the vase contains red paint. On Ib's right, there will be two messages on the wall, a door, and a save point. The message on the left side of the door says, "You and the rose are unified. Know the weight of your life." The one on the right says, "When the rose wilts, so too will you rot away." Past the door next to the messages is a room with two paintings, Concealed Secret and Deja Vu, and an orange door that leads to the Orange Area. In the Orange Area, the first thing that Ib encounters is a large, sleeping snake. Garry will say, "A-A snake... Sure is big. Let's not wake it up." Upwards, there would be a secret passage, two paintings, a crack on the floor and a little, white ant. Ib must talk to the little white ant. The painting A Spectacle of Blood can be seen before going through the hole. As Ib goes through the secret passage, a group of paintings can be seen lined up after another on the wall. In order, they are "A painting of balls in a red frame," "A painting of a book in a blue frame, "Everyone goes to sleep at night," "A painting of a shark in a yellow frame," "A painting of tea in a purple frame. It gives off the smell of tea..." and "A painting of a hole in the ground in a green frame" called the Anthill Painting. Ib should interact with the Anthill Painting to take it off the wall. If Ib interacts with the ant again, it will say, "hey, that's my home. put it down for me " After Ib places the Anthill Painting down over the crack, the ant will say, "oh, there's a way back now. i'll go home then. " Ib is also able to go past the crack now. The painting across the crack is Hard-to-Wake Man. The plants, Stubborn Twins, will be blocking the door. At this time, if Ib tries to move past the Stubborn Twins to approach the door, she will be poisoned by the plants and will eventually die. The paintings across the Stubborn Twins are A Place Out of Reach and Light Within the Canvas. After Ib has observed the paintings (optional), the player could have her head down to observe another painting, Stirred Up. Next to that painting is a door; past it is a pitch black room. Garry will say that he can use his lighter to see in the dark. However, he will then realize that it is out of oil, so Ib and Garry will leave the room. Next to Truant Seconds Hand is a door to a room that has one painting called Mistake. Garry will say that it's very odd to put a mistake in the painting and to give it a name. If Ib goes north, she can see a label titled "Collection." To the right of Mistake, there is a message on the wall that says, "My heart goes to art. My spirit goes to my creations." Towards the bottom right corner of the room is the tail of the sleeping snake. Ib has the option to pull on the tail, in which case she should. This causes the snake to be pulled backwards a bit; however, the snake continues to sleep. Garry will then say, "How sleepy is that snake..." Heading northwards, Ib will have to dodge a set of large, flying needles in order to reach a button that will deactivate the knives. Afterwards, Ib should approach the Imprisoned Flames painting. Ib will have the option to pull out the needles that keeps the butterfly trapped on the painting, in which case she should. This causes the butterfly to fly away. On the other side of the room is Beyond Halcyon Skies. After viewing the painting, Ib should then head back down to see the butterfly again. The person in Mistake will then come out of the painting and walk around the room. When Ib approaches the butterfly, she will have the options to observe it or to catch it. If Ib observes the butterfly, she will notice that the butterfly's wings are warm. Ib should catch the butterfly; doing so adds a Warm Butterfly to her inventory. After catching the butterfly, Ib should walk out of the room and head to the left. From there, the butterfly will fly towards the Light Within the Canvas and combine with the candle within the painting. The painting can then can be taken off and used as a source of light. Once Ib removes the painting, it will be added to her inventory as a Candle Painting. Once Ib returns to the dark room, she will be able to guide herself around the room, with limited availability to see using the Candle Painting. In the bottom-right corner, there is an easel with a green number "1" written on it. There are several easels around the room. There are also a violet "9," an orange "8," a red "7," a yellow "3," and a blue "2." Mistake will have opened the door and followed you into the lobby. Ib should head to Truant Second Hands (the clock) and input the code "72391," which will turn the area into nighttime. This will also make the candle disappear in the painting and Mistake will walk faster. Ib will then encounter the white ant again, complaining that it is hungry. If you give it the candy, it would refuse the offer because it wants something sweet, not salty. The white ant suggests that it wants stars because they are sweet and tasty. Ib should then head back to the room where she initially encountered Mistake. Ib should head up to find Overfilled Night Sky. Ib should shake the painting so that Stardust will fall out of it. She should collect the Stardust and head back out. When There will be a red head lying on the ground nearby. There is no real significance to the head, so Ib should head back to the white ant. Ib must give the Stardust to the white ant; in return, it will give her the Orange Key, which unlocks the door behind the Stubborn Twins. Past the door is a painting called Queen of High Society; after observing it, an applause will play afterwards. Ib should head straight up. There will be a series of pictures aligned on the wall. Ib should proceed to exit the room, which will lead her to the Cyan Area. Upon entering the Cyan Area, the player should take note of the save point nearby. Also nearby is a sculpture titled "Annulated Woman." A message will appear, saying, "Drown in the abyss." If Garry is not with Ib, it will instead say, "Remember the artworks you hold dear." Upwards will be a group of sculptures (Tryst After Death, Drinking in the Night, The Beauty of Blanc, and Flexible Stone), a vase, and a save point. In this area is an obtainable piece of painting, which is needed to complete the portrait of Guertena. Once obtained, the piece of painting will vanish in a similar manner as the Balls of Paint did in the Violet Area. There is a secret passage that leads to a room where Ib has to collect all the stick men and put them into a book, all the while avoiding the red stick men. Upon finishing this task, Ib will be able to collect another piece of painting. There are also two paintings in that room, Flowers Without Color and Insomnia Coffin. To the right of the save point is a room full of cacti, the Cactus Terrace. The cacti form a small maze. The objective of this room is to collect the two pieces of painting while avoiding the cacti. The player can choose to have Ib enter the maze along with Garry or to have Garry attempt to reach the objective alone. Choosing to go with Garry will allow the player to play Ib as usual, but choosing to have Garry go alone will allow the player to play Garry, while Ib will separate from Garry and wait at the entrance to the Cactus Terrace. After reaching a certain point in the maze, the images on Mayhem of Color will be released from the canvas and will start chasing after the character that the player chose to play as. Once the two pieces of painting have been collected, the player should have the character walk over the black rose nearby that will deactivate the floating images, making them disappear. The player should then have the character head back to exit the room. If the player chose to play as Garry, Ib and Garry will reunite at the entrance, and the player will play as Ib again. Once Ib is back in the main room, the liquid from Drinking in the Night will have spilled more liquid on the ground. Ib should head to the left and enter a room full of Cycloptic Smile paintings. There is a piece of painting in the bottom left corner. The objective of this room is to point out which one of the paintings is alive. The alive painting will blink once in a while. The player can choose the painting by selecting the row and column that the alive painting is within. Once done, the cyclops will look at Ib and give her a piece of painting. After exiting back into the main room, early the whole floor will be covered with the liquid from Drinking in the Night. On the left side of the main room is the entrance to the Endless Corridor. Upon entering, a bird can be seen, chirping once before hopping away. A wall writing nearby says, "The way will be shown to those pure of heart." The objective of this room is to have Ib walk in the exact same pattern as the bird did. If the player missed observing the bird's pattern the first time, Ib can leave and reenter to see the bird perform its pattern again. Ib has to copy that pattern twice before she can reach the end of the corridor, where the bird is waiting next to a painting. The bird will then jump into the painting, and Ib can observe it and discover its title, "Place of Warmth." Afterwards, a piece of painting will appear, and Ib should head over to it to collect it. After Ib returns to the main room, the floor has darkened very noticeably. A new passage will have been unlocked. Ib should head in that direction. In the next room, there is another Mistake, except without its nameplate, and a piece of painting, which is blocking the way to Birth of the Copernicus Revolution. Ib should obtain the piece of painting and head over to Birth of the Copernicus Revolution. Ib will then have two choices: to look down or to jump down. If Ib chooses to look down the hole, Mistake would jump out of the painting and push her down. Ib would then faint again, as Garry tries to support Ib. When Ib then regains consciousness, Garry will feel relieved. After Garry makes a few statements, Ib will then have two choices: "What about my rose?" or "What about Garry?" The choice doesn't affect the course of the game. Ib should jump down the hole within Birth of the Copernicus Revolution. Ib will fall through a deep hole filled with decorations of many planets. Once Ib lands, she ends up in a small room with Jewel Box of Temptation in the center. Mistake will subsequently land in the room, apparently having had followed Ib. The wall writing nearby asks, "Which Heavenly bodies weren't there?" If Ib talks to the Jewel Box of Temptation, it will ask if Ib wants its treasure or not. Ib will have the choices of "Want" or "Don't Want." If Ib chooses "Want," it will tell her to solve the puzzle's question before they can negotiate. If she selects the wrong answers, the box will bite her, causing her rose to lose one petal. On the left, Ib should select the orange sun; on the right, she should select the green planet. Ib will now be able to obtain the box's treasure, which is another piece of painting. Ib can then leave through the door that is now unlocked. Once Ib is in the next room, Mistake will enter the room as well, having followed her out. Ib should travel to the farthest door. In the next room, Garry will suggest for them to rest for a bit. He will walk up to the wall and sit against it. Nearby, there is something that is covered in cloth. To obtain the first piece of painting in this room, Ib needs to head over to the second bookshelf on the top left. Ib would read a book called Cubism. Ib will then notice something stuck in the book, and she will end up retrieving a piece of painting. Ib should then head back to Garry and talk to him. He will tell Ib to not leave the room without him. If Ib tries to talk to him again, he would start to fall asleep. The area will start shaking, and Garry will not wake up. Ib should walk to the farthest book on the left bookshelf in the back. Ib can choose to read through the book about how to enter the secret room or how to leave the secret room, or she can just close the book. To enter the secret room, Ib needs to read the writing on the back of the bookcase towards the right. Next, she has to look behind the gap of the long bookshelf. She should then look at the canvas. Ib will then have two choices: either to close her eyes and count to three or to not do so. She has to close your eyes and count to three. After three pendulum strikes, a hanging cord would have appeared. Ib should pull the cord, which transfers her into a small room with an animated painting and two glowing circles on the wall. The question is XXX Crows and Five XXX. Go to the red panel and enter the number 3 as there are three crows in the painting. You would then hear a tick sound, saying that it's correct. Now go to the blue panel and enter Fish, as there are five Fish. You then would hear another tick sound. After re-reading the question, you would notice that it will say Three Crows and Five Fish. A piece of painting will then appear. Pick it up. It will vanish like the others once you picked it up. You then have to go to the bottom right corner to exit. Pressing the bottom right corner switch will take you back to Garry who would have felt very worried. Pressing the bottom left corner switch will kill you. After you have gone back to Garry, you would see him awake and worried. He makes a few statements before you can choose either Sorry! or To a secret room. Choose any as it doesn't matter. You would then have completed the blank plate. The title of the artwork is Guertena. The painting then becomes a normal painting. Ib then walks in the painting to find a sculpture called Final Stage. You can move the vase out of your way by moving it up. You then find a treasure box. Open it. You'll find a Black Key. You walk straight up to go back to the dark reception. You can find your way to the Fabricated World painting. Jump in the painting, otherwise you'd get Ib All Alone. After the ending, you will find yourself in the True Guertena Exhibit if you have had the black key. This area is a representation of the actual gallery of Guertena's works, but you can only see the paintings whose words Ib finds and understands. Enemies *Birth of the Copernicus Revolution (damages rose upon falling) *Black Roses *Cactus Terrace *Final Stage *Jewel Box of Temptation *Mayhem of Color *Mistake *Red Stick Men *Stubborn Twins Gallery File:Guertena_Completed.png|Completed Guertena painting Category:Areas Category:Dungeon Category:Guides Category:Bonus Areas Category:Orange Area Category:Cyan Area Category:Black Area